


【そらまふ】人间喜剧【停车场】

by Tsushima_Hanarin



Category: soramafu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 唱见
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushima_Hanarin/pseuds/Tsushima_Hanarin
Summary: 只是一个停车场。全文请前往LOFTER@津島花凛 查看。





	1. Chapter 04.Touch

　　周五早上醒来まふまふ就感觉自己很不对劲。他的脑子一片混沌，身体异常的沉重，连体温都微微偏高。打开手机确认了日期之后，他绝望地给天月打电话。

　　“喂，是あまちゃん吗？我好像...”

　　不过还没等他说完，就被一个有点熟悉的男人的声音打断了。

　　“啊，不，他还在睡觉，让我帮他接一下电话，不好意思。”

　　まふまふ吓得差点摔了手机，“伊、伊东さん？！”哇，真是养个闺蜜不如狗，这不会是已经全垒打了吧？

　　那边好像开了免提，顿时乱作一团，响起打人的声音。接下来说话的是一张嘴就开始结巴的天月：“ま、まちゃん？你找我有、有事吗？”

　　“哦，没什么大事，就是我好像要发情了。你不管我也行，谈恋爱比较重要，祝你们幸福。”

　　天月感觉自己的老脸已经要丢光了，他用胳膊肘轻描淡写地戳了一下从身后蹭过来抱他的歌词太郎，红着脸继续结巴：“别、别开我玩笑啦。那就还是和以前一样？我会帮你请假的。”

　　在两个人简单地寒暄了几句之后，まふまふ识趣地挂了电话，换了个舒服一点的姿势继续睡觉。

　　午后，刚刚吃完午饭的时间，第一次热潮来临了，看来抑制剂对他已经不是那么有效了。那一会儿まふまふ正准备上床睡午觉，就感觉自己的信息素渐渐溢了出来，栀子花的香气开始浓郁。他像被什么击中了一样轻轻颤抖了一下，翻出床头柜里的一个洗漱袋，踉踉跄跄地去了浴室。

　　燥热的感觉逐渐在体内形成、蔓延，侵占他所有的感官，まふまふ感觉自己的脸不可抑制地烧起来，他简直就要哭了。像是认了命一般，他把洗漱袋放在浴缸旁，打开水龙头，一点点解开自己身上的衣服，一丝不挂地跨进了温热的水中。

　　身后似乎已经有点湿了，他的一只手慢慢碰到自己的乳尖，轻轻揉捏着那个浅色的小东西，让它挺立起来，再去照顾另一边。他的前端不知何时自顾自地硬起来了，まふまふ难受地轻哼了一声，已经被发情期的热潮折磨得不知所措。

　　“そらるさん...”

　　まふまふ迷糊地唤着这个他最后见过的Alpha，也懒得去压抑自己的意淫，一边肖想着他，一边用另一只空闲的手摸上身前颤巍巍地翘起来的小家伙。

　　有时候，他真讨厌自己的第二性别。

　　可是他没有办法，手上的动作越来越快，他粗暴地拧着自己胸前的两点，这样僵持了许久之后释放在水里。

　　然而他的本能似乎并不想这么简单地放过他，不应期短得要命，まふまふ还没来得及用新放出来的水把自己洗干净，就又被体内汹涌的欲求激得再次急促地喘息起来。前面似乎又有了抬头的迹象，他的眼泪不争气地掉下来，只有把手探进股缝，去摸那个早就灌满了黏糊糊的分泌液的小穴。

　　穴口紧张地收缩、舒张，他的中指轻而易举地进入，几乎毫无阻碍。经历了多年的发情期，他对自己的身体简直是了如指掌，まふまふ抬了抬下半身，让中指全部没入，顺着甬道内的褶皱精准地碾压自己的前列腺。

　　“啊——！”

　　他埋在体内的手指可以感觉到内里变本加厉地湿润，缓慢地做着活塞运动，毫不含糊地满足自己。性器又在手指的爱抚之下硬挺起来，在感觉可以了以后，まふまふ渐渐把手指加到三根，闭上眼睛认真地操他自己。

　　很快，这就像是隔靴搔痒一样不值一提了。他小声地骂了一句，把沾满了体液的手指抽出来，在水里随意洗了洗，等到喘匀了气之后，他撑起早就没什么力气的身子，伸手去摸刚才放在一旁的洗漱袋。那里面是几只KY，以及一个小盒子——まふまふ从那里面拿出了一枚跳蛋。里面没有放安全套，当然，他也不需要它。

　　他打开一支KY，挤了点在手心里，把那个小巧的米色跳蛋润湿，然后不情不愿地张开双腿，把它塞进后穴抵在敏感点上，随即毫不客气地把遥控器开到最高档。

　　“嗯...”まふまふ轻声呻吟着，感觉到甬道里冰凉的小家伙正在被肠壁暖得温热，不屈不挠地刺激着他的前列腺。他用手指尖抚摸着性器顶端的小口，再也停不下口中溢出的小声呻吟，几乎对自己的饥渴与下流束手无策。

　　第二次高潮渐渐在体内蓄积，可他一点也快乐不起来，只感觉到彻头彻尾的罪恶和自我厌弃。まふまふ不自觉地合拢双腿，引得那个小东西直直顶在了因发情而微微张开的生殖腔口上，他克制不住地尖叫出声，再一次泄了出来。

　　他发现自己是从头哭到尾的。

　　发情期的欲望暂时退去以后，まふまふ面无表情地把自己洗干净，穿好睡衣精疲力尽地倒在床上，和着水吞了一片安眠药。

　　他要快点入睡。他想做个梦，那里面最好有そらる。

-

　　大概接近深夜时，天月一进卧室就闻到那股清新的栀子花香气，好闻是好闻，但这也说明まふまふ的情况不怎么好。他走近那个睡得缩成一团的人，那张秀气的小脸上眉头紧皱，床头柜上用过了的跳蛋还在充电。天月叹了口气，释放一点自己的信息素来安抚他，顺便帮他掖了掖被子，然后按照他们的惯例，把钥匙放在床头，这几天他不便来打扰。

　　当然，最后走之前他忍不住抱了まふまふ一下，这个每次发情期都非要自己硬扛过去的人，现在就像个被人抛弃了的小孩儿一样。

　　次日まふまふ醒来时还是清晨，他注射完抑制剂之后去了厨房，看到天月在冰箱里塞了够他一周吃的东西，甚至还有从他家打包过来的饭菜，不免有点儿感动。他笑着撕下饭盒上那张写着“务必今日吃完！”的便利贴，听话地把饭菜放进微波炉，毕竟他已经十几个小时没吃什么东西了。

　　吃完饭后まふまふ歪在沙发上看着他囤的蓝光DVD，没过多久，天月果然打了电话过来。

　　“まちゃん，”那边的语气明显是急切的，“你还好吧？”

　　“没事呀，又不是第一次这样了。谢谢你。”

　　“不，我是说昨天的事情...不好意思。”

　　“嗯？那个没什么好道歉的呀。不如说，我很为你高兴。”

　　“可是之前一直都没跟你说过。”

　　まふまふ“噗嗤”一声笑了出来：“哈哈哈，你不会一直以为我什么都不知道吧？连そらるさん都看出来了。”

　　“不会吧？呃，そらるさん跟nqrseさん关系好，然后nqrseさん总是去luzくん的酒吧。好吧，现在我知道为什么上次我去喝酒的时候，大家都笑眯眯地看着我们了。”

　　“总之，祝你们百年好合——早生贵子。”

　　“才不要！”

　　“哈哈，开玩笑啦。”

　　“比起这个，这几天你要照顾好自己哦。不过你一直用抑制剂也不是办法，它对身体伤害有多大你又不是不知道。跟你说了多少次了，你都不听。”

　　“那我怎么办呀，顺水推舟找个男朋友吗？”まふまふ耸了耸肩，虽然电话那边的人看不到，“万一被狗仔拍到了，我怕是要换公司了。”

　　“唉，不劝你了。要按时吃饭哦，拜拜。”

　　“拜拜！”

　　男朋友？まふまふ对这个从自己口中说出来的词心动了几秒，立刻用力摇了摇头，把它甩出去。谁会傻到愿意当他的男朋友？他不仅整天生活不能自理、除了音乐以外其他技能点基本为零，而且还有一个极度麻烦的偶像身份，别说正常的约会了，连人身安全都成问题，说不定什么时候就会被疯狂的粉丝人肉出来。单身多年的まふまふ也懒得再去思考这些，毕竟这事再过十年八年再想也没有问题。

　　吃罢这顿早午餐混合的饭，まふまふ给自己热了杯茶，抱着一只巨型まふてる乖乖瘫在沙发上。这几天在某种意义上也是他鲜少有的完全放松的时间，他慢慢闭上眼睛，放空大脑。

　　显然，他没能成功，刚才的问题依旧困扰着他——

　　如果是...そらるさん呢？

　　まふまふ仿佛推开了新世界的大门，他毫不留情地敲疼自己的脑袋，试图阻止自己的胡思乱想，然后光荣地再次失败。昨天自己纾解欲望时，不假思索地选了そらる当作自己的幻想对象，说不定也绝非偶然。他紧张地捏了捏まふてる脸上的肉，然后把自己的脸埋进去。

　　对于そらる，他究竟是怎么想的？

　　他是他一直以来很尊敬的人；近期十分要好的朋友；有生以来和他走得最近的Alpha。他从そらる身上感觉不到什么源于“AO有别”的压迫感，男人待他总是温和而尊重的，像是把他当成一个值得珍视的朋友，而不是偶像或者别的什么。他当然喜欢和そらる待在一起，在那固定的几个小时里，似乎连空气都被切割成了最舒适的形状。

　　まふまふ到底还是看不清自己内心的想法。他不知道自己想要的是什么，也不知道そらる能够给他什么。

　　他长长地叹了口气，去卧室吃了两片安眠药，抱着圆滚滚的まふてる倒回床上，开始实行鸵鸟战术。

-

　　随意地套着件T恤的そらる正从厨房里出来，把手里的冰啤酒递给沙发上的男人。这个头发像まふまふ一样染得乱七八糟的男人正是他的编辑nqrse，正大致浏览着他刚写好的文章。

　　そらる每月的截稿日是二十号，他签了一家文学期刊，每月给他们写一个散文专栏。由于合作的时间已经很长，杂志社总是在そらる出版新书时替他联系出版社，更何况他也乐意继续赚这份稿费，便签下了长期的合约，nqrse也从他的责编转成了近乎助理的存在。

　　“总体上很不错，是そらるさん一贯的水平了。只不过我有点个人意见，”nqrse指了指文档中的一个句子，“这里书面语和口头语连用，会不会显得有点突兀？我建议最好修改一下。”

　　“我看看？哦，是的。嗯...改好了，这样怎么样？”

　　“可以了，两点多了，我也差不多要走了。——对了，そらるさん，下周luzくん的酒吧有个聚会，他包场请客，托我问你去不去，顺便多叫几个人也行。我记得你们是高中同学？”

　　“对。我最近也没什么事，一定去。”

　　“那说定了。再见！”

　　“再见。”

　　送走了nqrse，公寓的门关上之后，房间里又重归寂静。そらる喜欢安静的居所，所以他的小型复式公寓位于住宅区的最高层，窗户也用了隔音玻璃加固，毕竟安静能让他更清晰地思考，在这样的环境里写作也不会觉得多么寂寞。

　　墙上的日历告诉他，今天是周六。这是深居简出的他每周固定的外出时间，而且，说给nqrse都不会相信：每周和他出门的是那位海报被贴在东京街头上的まふまふ。

　　于是今天，按照惯例，他该给まふまふ打电话了。そらる手拿着喷壶给自己养在暖房里的花花草草浇水，另一只手把手机贴在耳边，却只等到一连串的忙音。平时まふまふ都恨不得秒接他的电话，于是他不死心地又打了一次，却依然没有人接。

　　应该是有什么急事吧？そらる耸了耸肩，专心地浇起水来，完全不知道まふまふ那边究竟是什么糟糕的状况。

-

　　睡了大约一个多小时后，まふまふ有些异常地早早醒了。以往半片安眠药就足够让他睡上几个小时，可现在才刚过三点。很快他感觉到了体内蠢蠢欲动的信息素，只好强压下起床气和浓浓的自我厌恶，伸手去拿放在床头柜上的抑制剂针管。

　　然而，在拿到抑制剂之前，他先看到了恰好亮起的手机屏幕。那上面显示着そらる的两个未接来电，锁屏上的日期告诉他今天是星期六，他紧张地抓过手机，差点重心不稳从床上摔下去。

　　他有一个有点儿疯狂的想法。

　　就在他犹豫的一点时间里，发情期的热潮悄无声息地来临了。他局促不安地攥住被子的边缘，在自己说不出来话之前，拨通了そらる的电话。

　　“まふまふ？你没事吧？”

　　“そらるさん...不好意思，但是我有一个不情之请。”

　　そらる听他的声音虚弱得好像快要死了，满口答应着。“你说吧，我在听呢。”

　　“你能不能..到我家来？我现在好难受...”

　　そらる不出声地深呼吸了一次。他认真地思考了一下——距离他和まふまふ约会，已经有三个月了，而据他所知，成年Omega发情期的间隔时间正是三个月。更何况，通过这三个月そらる对まふまふ的了解，他不仅没有恋人，甚至连个解决生理需求的性伴侣都没有。谁知道他这些年都是怎么过来的，全靠注射抑制剂强撑过去吗？别开玩笑了，那可是Omega慢性自杀的最简便途径。

　　这么多乱七八糟的思考都在几秒钟内完成，そらる狠狠地把自己的私心打得鼻青脸肿，因为まふまふ选择了信任他。 

　　“等着我，我马上过去。”

　　そらる换好了衣服就匆匆忙忙地下楼，路过楼下的7-11的时候短暂地迟疑了一下，还是没有进去买避孕套，他不应该、也绝不会那样。

　　毕竟当你爱一个人的时候，你会发现爱是一种无比神圣的感情。

　　他去停车场启动了车子，用尽可能快的速度赶到まふまふ家。别墅的正门竟然开了条缝，そらる有点想骂人，まふまふ就不怕有什么不怀好意的人趁虚而入吗？就算心里这么想着，他还是轻手轻脚地关上了门，走进室内。

　　房间里全部拉上了厚重的遮光窗帘，几乎分辨不出昼夜。半开放式的厨房里堆着许多吃完的速食，布艺沙发上的靠枕更是摆得乱七八糟，一只巨大的卡比侧躺在摇粒绒地毯上，万分无辜地望着他。一切似乎都在宣告着不寻常，そらる也懒得管太多，一路奔上二楼，径直向主卧走去。

　　空气中渐渐开始有一阵Omega信息素的味道，是种让人放松的栀子花香气——只不过そらる这时候放松不下来就是了。他又做了几个深呼吸，好让自己冷静下来，再推开房门。

　　“まふまふ？”

　　栀子花的味道骤然浓郁起来。卧室里的空调温度调得很低，まふまふ缩在薄被里，虽然已经把自己裹成了一只春卷，却还在微微颤抖着。

　　“そらるさん...”他的声音迷迷糊糊的，甚至已经带上了一点哭腔。

　　“还难受吗？”そらる在那张kingsize的大床边坐下，把手覆在まふまふ的额头上，那里烫得要命，看来他问了句多余的话。他一点点释放自己的信息素，把控在一个既能安慰まふまふ、又不至于挑起欲望的程度。躺在床上的人似乎感觉好了一点，身子往そらる那边蹭了蹭，紧皱的眉头也放松了些。

　　“想不想喝点水？”そらる轻轻抚摸着年轻人的脊背，看到他迷糊地睁开眼点点头，眼角湿润的泪痕都还没干。

　　于是そらる去厨房端了杯水来，顺便带来一条拧过的湿毛巾，然后把空调调高了几度。他用毛巾擦掉まふまふ的眼泪，把人扶起来，让他靠在自己肩上，再把水杯递到他嘴边。

　　喂他喝完水之后，そらる本想让まふまふ躺回去，没想到年轻人直接凑了过来，两臂环住他的脖子，主动投怀送抱，顺便把下巴安放在そらる的肩上。まふまふ的声音闷闷的：“你不准动。让我抱一会儿。”

　　栀子花和柠檬的香气就这么交织在了一起，前者化解了后者的酸涩，而后者又中和了前者的甜腻，竟然意外地契合。そらる厚着脸皮搂住まふまふ的腰，用一只手拍拍他的后背，对方不但没有推开他，反而在他肩上蹭了蹭，惹得そらる差点就要忍不住，他感觉自己要升天了。

　　为了适当分散一下自己的注意力，そらる试图去看房间里其他的东西，然而这一眼就差点把他吓出心脏病来。刚才进门太仓促，现在他才发现床头柜上堆着不下十支用完的一次性注射器，还有几板没吃完的安眠药在旁边。他的心当时就凉了半截，要知道，他从前的女朋友在发情期时也没有这种体温过高的状况啊。

　　“まふまふ，你这一次到底用了多少抑制剂？说实话。”

　　まふまふ吓得一激灵，听他语气不善，立刻战战兢兢地如实回答：“我、我从来没被标记过...正常的量用过之后还是受不了，所以，用了三、三倍。”

　　“你疯了吗？！”

　　まふまふ从没听过そらる用这种语气跟他说话，他松了手，有点惊恐地望着对方。そらる似乎也觉得自己语气有些重了，无奈地叹了口气，示意まふまふ把自己的手给他。

　　在看到他手腕上密集的针眼之后，そらる脸上的表情在愤怒和心疼之间游移不定，最后定格在心疼上。用拇指摩挲着那些针痕，他假装不在意地问：“你想不想要个临时标记？”

　　听了他的话，まふまふ说不清是惊吓还是惊喜地睁大了眼睛，立刻像是怕他反悔了一样点了点头。是そらる的错觉吗？他感觉对方本来就因为低烧而泛红的脸更红了。

　　他向まふまふ伸出手：“过来吧。”

　　そらる把年轻人圈在怀里，手指轻轻揉着他后颈处的腺体，怀里的人紧张地颤了颤，把他抱得更紧了。

　　“そ、そらるさん...”

　　“别怕。你抑制剂用得太多了，可能会有点疼，难受的话咬我就好。”

　　一时气氛有些过于暧昧了。然而そらる表面稳如老狗，其实慌得要死，他安抚性地顺了顺まふまふ脑后的头发，凑近了他的腺体，而后小心地咬破那块皮肤，注入自己的信息素。

　　“啊——！”

　　这是他从未体验过的感觉——像是整个灵魂都在被侵入、被温柔地攻占，体内抑制剂的作用完全被化解了，そらる的信息素正和缓却坚定地传遍他的全身。まふまふ禁不住捏紧了男人的肩膀，安心地把全身的重量压上去。

　　他很困，安眠药的效用好像又恢复了，他感觉有什么柔软的东西落在他颈侧，随后身体被慢慢放倒。そらる似乎想要起身离开，まふまふ连忙抓住他的胳膊：“你别走啊...我一个人睡不着。”

　　这又是哪门子歪理？

　　そらる只好在他旁边躺下，两个人尽管只隔着一小段距离，まふまふ还要固执地捏住他的手臂，闭上眼睡得心安理得。

　　这可是苦了そらる，他一面欣赏着まふまふ安静乖巧的睡颜，一面拼命压抑体内就要爆炸的冲动。房间里静得要命，他日思夜想的人均匀的吐息几乎打在他脸上，栀子花的气味简直是在诱人犯罪。

　　大概这么过了十几分钟，まふまふ终于睡着了，握着他的力道松了些。

　　“まふまふ？”そらる用着气音唤他，没有得到回应，应该是真的睡着了。他小心翼翼地拨开まふまふ的手爬下了床，替年轻人掖好被角，在走出去几步之后，忍不住又折回来，撩开熟睡着的人额头上的发，落下一吻。

　　很多次，そらる想过放弃。后来他发现这并不是所谓的“放弃”就能解决的，好像从他动了心的那一刻起，他就只能每一天都渐渐陷得更深一点。

　　毕竟爱情是一种宿命的东西。碰上了，然后就爱上了，然后一点办法也没有了。*

　　（*《爱你就像爱生命》王小波）

-

——To be continued.——


	2. Chapter.07 You

　　之后他们都喝了不少的酒，そらる还算好，まふまふ尽管思维还处于极度兴奋的状态，却连坐都坐不住了，只有半梦半醒地枕在そらる肩上。其实他已经听不清这时候乐队在演奏些什么，そらる一直沉默着看他，把他搂在怀里，时不时在脸侧落下几个吻。

　　就这样他们终于撑到了散场，そらる和天月一起把戴着兜帽和口罩的まふまふ运上出租车，年轻人歪着头睡在一边，司机倒也没认出这个醉醺醺的小伙子是谁。

　　“そらるさん要对他好一点哦。”

　　“我会的。”

　　そらる目送着天月笑着向他招手，消失在酒吧的门口。他们都该回家了。

　　于是他也回身上了车，向司机报出他家的地址，まふまふ似乎是感觉到了他的存在，蹭过来握住他的手，并自己为自己开发出一个腿枕。

　　进了家门まふまふ就开始颇不矜持地往他怀里钻，手伸进他上衣有些笨拙地抚摸着，试图让他进入状态。そらる笑着不顾まふまふ的抗议去咬他的锁骨——要知道，他最近都没有什么拍摄任务。年轻人被他带着一路向卧室走去，两个人一直黏在一起不肯分开，等到坐在了床边，才慢慢靠在一起，完成今夜的第一个吻。

　　这次男人明显比先前急切得多，まふまふ的嘴唇都被他咬得渐渐红肿，两个人的吐息都有些急促。

　　そらる正准备把手伸进まふまふ的衣服，就感觉手里被人放进了什么东西，他低头，看到一只冈本的避孕套。年轻人连忙把手收回去，目光躲闪着。

　　“看来你是预谋已久了？”

　　“不、不准笑我。”

　　“我不会的。你很期待吗？”そらる的手在他后腰上游移着，时不时爱不释手地轻揉几下。まふまふ沉默了一小会儿，干脆实话实说。

　　“我喜欢你，而人类都有亲近自己喜欢的人的本能，懂了吗？”

　　“好好好，你这个可爱的小家伙。”

　　一个吻复又印上まふまふ的颈侧，そらる在那里温柔地舔吻着，一只手绕到后方，揭下年轻人后颈上的抑制贴。一点点栀子花沁人心脾的香气弥散在空气中，这是强制发情的前兆。そらる舔了舔那个小巧的腺体，询问怀中微微颤抖的人：“可以吗？”

　　在得到肯定的答复之后，そらる咬破他的腺体，Alpha的信息素开始霸道地侵入。まふまふ轻哼了一声，感觉到那阵熟悉的热潮的来临，后穴开始自发地分泌液体，内裤瞬间被润湿了一片。

　　“そらるさん...我想要你。”

　　“你这样火上浇油，就不怕我忍不住吗？”

　　“那就给我快一点。”

　　そらる顺了这个死到临头还要嘴硬的人的意，用着巧劲把他推倒在床上，急躁地脱去自己的上衣。他撩起まふまふ的衣服，去吻他胸前颤巍巍的小东西，顺便把衣角递到年轻人嘴边：“自己咬着，听话。”

　　まふまふ向他投去一个羞愤的眼神，到底还是从了。

　　平日里只被自己的手碰过的胸部现在正接受着そらる的爱抚，几乎是立刻就挺立起来，他死死咬住自己的衣服，努力不让自己发出什么奇怪的声音，只在そらる咬上他乳尖时发出一点闷哼。そらる挑了挑眉，手仍在まふまふ手感极好的皮肤上游移，嘴上的动作却更加卖力了。

　　没一会儿，まふまふ的胸前便落满了细密的吻痕，そらる还在故意释放信息素刺激他，直接导致他的内裤现在又黏又湿地贴在身上。可そらる还在不紧不慢地亲吻和抚摸他，给他带来无数避重就轻的刺激——这家伙又打算调戏他。

　　まふまふ干脆直接伸手去解そらる的裤子，在男人玩味地看着他的时候松开嘴，报以一个白眼：“你能不能快点儿操我？”

　　“我以为你喜欢循序渐进？”

　　这么说着，そらる的节奏完全改变了。男人原本还在原地打转的手此刻毫不犹豫地向下进攻，沿着光滑的侧腰一路探进まふまふ的内裤，立刻摸到一手的湿润。于是他的手更往深处摸去，顺着滑腻的淫液找到那个隐秘的穴口，轻轻按压几下，立刻有更多的分泌液涌出，沾湿他的手指。

　　“你好湿啊。就这么迫不及待吗？”一点点把まふまふ的裤子脱掉，そらる抬头看他，被那双红眸子里的兴奋与渴望所吸引，忍不住凑上去吻他。而正是趁着这个机会，まふまふ也扯掉了他的内裤，握着那根半勃的家伙上下撸动。

　　“嗯...比我想的要大一点，不会放不进去吧？”

　　“也许你应该稍微相信一下你自己？”そらる把自己的手抽出来，故意伸出舌头把它舔净，“比我想的味道好一点。好了，宝贝，用腿勾住我的腰，我们要开始了。”

　　まふまふ依言照做，そらる看着那个私密的部位，低头在まふまふ性器的顶端亲了一口，年轻人的脸终于烧红起来。他的臀缝已经被Omega发情期源源不断溢出的体液打湿了，只是这一会儿，床单便已经湿了一大片。失禁一般的感觉让まふまふ羞耻得要命，他用脚后跟敲了敲そらる的后腰，泛着泪花的眼睛无力地瞪过去。

　　手边一时没有润滑液，そらる只能用唾液把自己的手指润湿，将食指缓缓推进去，甬道里温暖湿润的触感和内壁有意无意的收缩真让他想立刻操进去。当然他不能这样，他想给まふまふ的初夜留下一点美好的回忆，所以他只是耐心地扩张着。

　　而这边まふまふ喘着气来适应强烈的摩擦感，这和他自己触碰自己的身体时完全不一样，そらる的手指比他略长，可以很轻松地进到更深处。男人还在恶意地弯曲手指，试图寻找他的前列腺，没过一会儿そらる的指尖就狠狠按在了他的敏感点上。

　　“啊、啊！”令人不知所措的快感蔓延开来，这种时候まふまふ总是管不住自己的嘴，小穴紧张地收缩，很快又在そらる耐心的按揉下放松下来。不过手指很快就加了一根，そらる把它们呈剪刀状撑开，穴口很快兴奋地发出一声“啵”的水声，まふまふ原本缠着そらる的腰的双腿也没了力气，只有呈“M”字张开着。

　　“你、你不准看我！”感觉到そらる的视线，まふまふ结结巴巴地命令着。

　　“可是我喜欢你啊。”そらる表示自己很无辜。

　　“...我不管。”

　　そらる无奈地耸了耸肩，低下头专心开发他的男朋友，看到まふまふ的手悄咪咪地摸上自己的性器开始自我安慰，越看越觉得那个小东西可爱。它只有顶端是颜色稍深的，也没有什么突出的静脉，对于一个Omega来说是很不错的长度了——这么想着，他拨开まふまふ的手，握着它慢慢含住了前端。

　　“嗯...”まふまふ轻声呻吟着，一只手抚上そらる的后脑。

　　三根手指还在那人后穴进出着，そらる尽力把まふまふ的阴茎含得更深，到底还是没有成功，前端顶上他的喉咙时，年轻人开始发出舒服的闷哼。把整个柱身舔过之后そらる开始前后摆动头部，まふまふ舒服得捏紧了床单小声呻吟，臀部一点点向上顶去，そらる心领神会加快速度。

　　性器渐渐在そらる口中胀大，まふまふ感觉自己已经快要疯了，高潮的预感冲击着他，他无意识地张开嘴，呻吟都变得断断续续。

　　“そらるさん、嗯...要去了，快点吐出来...”

　　男人明显不想顺他的意，埋在体内的手指拐了个弯，找到之前碰到过的生殖腔口，在一个冲刺之后探了进去。まふまふ仰起头尖叫出声，从未被别人触碰过的生殖腔正接纳着三根手指，他在そらる含着他的前端狠狠吸了一口之后泄了出来。

　　一时眼前什么都看不清，可能是因为不知何时流出来的眼泪，可能是因为这次比以往都要剧烈的高潮——归根结底，是因为带给他这些的そらる。他的快感有生以来第一次和快乐结合在了一起，不再有自我厌恶和负罪感。

　　喘息着缓过不应期之后，他撑起身子去抱そらる，男人刚刚咽下那些浓稠的体液，まふまふ红着脸打他。

　　“你干吗咽下去啊...”

　　“嗯？我想我说过了，因为我喜欢你啊。”

　　两个人自然而然地接吻。嘴唇分开以后，まふまふ拿过刚才被そらる丢在一边的避孕套，撕开包装袋，俯下身替そらる套上。

　　看着まふまふ垂下来的、过长的上衣，そらる突然有了个“美好”的想法。

　　“まふ，转过去趴着，第一次这样会好受一点。”

　　年轻人乖乖转过身去，衣摆垂下来遮住了重要部位，却有晶莹的淫液顺着大腿流下，简直淫荡得不行。そらる掀开他的衣服，挺翘的臀瓣暴露出来，颇有些欲拒还迎的意味，看得そらる忍不住在伸手揉了揉之后吻了上去。まふまふ觉得他在之后的很长一段时间里，都不会再想穿这件衣服了。

　　そらる的性器在光滑的大腿上摩蹭一番之后，抵在了穴口附近，他感觉まふまふ颤抖了一下。“准备好了吗？”

　　“嗯...你进来吧。”

　　“疼的话一定要跟我说，别自己憋着。”

　　在看到他的爱人点了点头之后，そらる凑上去吻着まふまふ的脊背，同时下身一点一点耐心地挺入，立刻感受到内里紧致而炽热的包裹。

　　感谢そらる的耐心，其实まふまふ并不怎么疼。只是身体被进入的感觉实在是太过奇异，他努力放松着好让自己不至于夹痛そらる，还是感觉自己的眼泪不停地往下掉——他实在是太幸福了。甬道还从未接纳过这样粗大的东西，但Omega的本能导致他能感觉到的多半是令人着迷的快感，以及被占有的满足。敏感点被擦过时他小声地叫出来，等到そらる终于进到最深处，他回过头去望他的爱人。

　　“そらるさん...亲亲我。”

　　于是そらる给了他一个短暂的亲吻，抬手拭去他的眼泪。“疼吗，怎么哭了？”

　　“不，没有...我只是，太开心了。”

　　そらる笑着凑过去咬他耳朵，まふまふ有些不好意思地别过头去。“行了行了，你快动吧。”

　　听了他的确认，そらる才放宽了心，两手掐住まふまふ的腰，开始缓缓挺动起来，凭着记忆寻找那个敏感点。还未被人侵犯过的小穴正笨拙地吸吮着他，分泌液不断随着每一次插入被挤出来，拍打出淫靡的水声。まふまふ时不时发出一些断断续续的呻吟，爽得一张口就只剩下喘息，剧烈的摩擦渐渐夺走他的理智与羞耻感，只知道一味地求欢。

　　信息素正在融合着，属于Alpha的欲望让そらる想要把他的爱人操得哭泣着求饶，可理智又督促着他要温柔一点、再温柔一点。そらる实在是忍了太久了，眼前这具美得不可方物的身体已经让他处在疯狂的边缘，他把一只手探进まふまふ的衣服，去揉捏他的胸部。

　　漫长的性爱让时间变得模糊，此刻一切都臣服在欲望的脚下。

　　“再、用力一点...就是那里，啊！”

　　まふまふ已经快要想不起来他以前的那些发情期都是怎么惨兮兮地过去的了，身心都在被最大限度地满足，身子被男人顶得一颠一颠，连嘴角流下的唾液都无暇顾及。

　　他只觉得自己在被这个人完全据为己有，そらる反反复复地贯穿他的身体，粗大的性器一次次碾过前列腺，Alpha霸道的信息素也在体内喧腾。まふまふ忍不住在そらる每一次侵犯时挺起臀部，好让他能操得更深，连臀瓣被撞得发疼也不想停下。放荡的呻吟渐渐放开了，好听的音色在室内回荡着，听得そらる玩心大起。

　　“你的那些粉丝，会知道你这幅淫荡的样子吗，我的宝贝？”

　　そらる凑在他耳边低声说着，まふまふ紧张地睁大了眼睛：“你...你闭嘴...”

　　“他们要是知道的话，会怎么想呢？平时是那么一副光鲜的样子，现在就这样...除了我的名字什么都喊不出来，后面全都是水，你知道自己现在看上去有多淫荡吗？”

　　“混、混蛋。”まふまふ呜咽着，脊背有些僵硬，小穴不由自主地夹紧。

　　“嗯？”

　　“我这幅样子、啊，还不是...只想给你看吗...”

　　“好的好的，我真是他妈的爱你。”そらる在他的腰上吮出一个吻痕，抽插得变本加厉。男人的一根手指摸到两人结合的地方，蘸了点甬道里溢出的液体，顺着穴口的褶皱挤了进去，まふまふ发出一声惊叫，完全不自主地收缩着的小嘴竟然把那根手指主动吃了进去，完全没给他带来任何疼痛。

　　“太、太多了，哈...”

　　“自己看看你有多想要，嗯？”

　　まふまふ再也没力气去支撑自己的身体，上半身无力地倒下去，そらる还恶劣地把刚刚放在他身体里的手指塞进他嘴里，命令他舔干净。完全被支配的情况居然让他感觉到某种禁忌的快乐，这会儿そらる正狠狠冲撞着他的生殖腔口，他的嗓子几乎都要喊哑。

　　“好、好棒，そらるさん...要、去了...”

　　“乖，再等等我。”

　　在他体内又大了一圈之后，そらる终于撞进了那个窄小的入口，Alpha庞大的结卡在生殖腔口，まふまふ攥着床单尖叫，射出来的精液弄脏了浅色的床单。他的整个下半身都在痉挛着，承受着そらる过分漫长的射精过程，两个人就着结合的姿势接吻。

　　结消失之后そらる从他身体里退出来，阴茎拔出的瞬间，原本被堵在里面的体液便一齐涌了出来，在大腿上留下一长串水痕，简直和被中出了一样。まふまふ脱力地倒下去，初尝禁果的体验让他累得眼睛都睁不开，そらる扯下套子，低喘着面向年轻人倒在他旁边，伸手把还没缓过来的人揽到怀里，まふまふ立刻像一条八爪鱼一样缠上他，闭上眼就睡得不省人事。

　　“我爱你。”

　　已经睡着了的まふまふ当然听不见。他眼角和脸颊都是通红的，眼泪打湿了卷翘的睫毛，神情却是安心而满足的。そらる越看越是觉得喜欢，凑过去帮爱人吻掉脸上乱七八糟的泪痕，抱着他去清理。

　　洗澡的过程中まふまふ一直都没有醒，微张着嘴唇进入昏迷状态，信息素无意识地发散着。这可是便宜了そらる，现在他想亲亲抱抱摸摸都没什么顾忌了，这段关系终于艰难地迈开了第一步，而且そらる有种预感，他们会走得很长很长。

　　他捧着まふまふ手感十分优秀的小脸蛋，用拇指爱怜地抚摸着，用自己的信息素把对方包围。

　　又有什么能阻止他爱他呢？そらる这么想着。

　　这一路上他举步维艰，终于还是把他最爱的人抱进了怀里。现在まふまふ就在这里，无声地信任着他，把自己的一切双手奉上，那么他也理应捧出一颗炙热的心去，令其燃烧。

　　在替年轻人吹干头发之后，そらる横抱着他回到卧室，缩进刚刚换好的薄被里。他在熟睡中的人都额上落下一个羽毛似的吻，不带任何情欲，只有温存与挚爱。

　　那么，今夜就到此为止了。

　　后来，そらる开始喜欢所有城市的夜晚。它们让他联想到爱与恨，疯狂与平静，黑暗的浓厚与光明的耀眼。更多的时候他会想到まふまふ，他无数次从黑夜里向他走来，像扑火的飞蛾，摄人心魂的红眸子里，却只有无法磨灭的爱意。

　　当然了，他会伸手拥住他。

　　正如他一直想做的那样。

-

**_You are the light.You are the night._ **  
**_You are the color of my blood._ **  
**_You are the cure.You are the pain._ **  
**_You are the only thing I wanna touch.*_ **

**_*（《Love me like you do》Ellie Goulding）_ **

-

——To be continued.——


	3. Chapter 08.Dawn

　　早上そらる是被热醒的。

　　没记错的话昨晚他开了空调，而且这更像是某种...燥热，大概他又像一个青春期的冲动小男孩一样晨勃了？他伸手去捞睡在他身旁的人，扑了个空，迷糊之间手被抓过去亲了一下，まふまふ的声音从床下闷闷地传来。

　　“早上好呀そらるさん...”

　　“早、嗯...”他性器的顶端被狠狠吸了一口，随即被温暖的口腔包裹住。肾上腺素带动着他开始兴奋，そらる撑着床单坐起来，掀开身上的被子。

　　まふまふ正把头埋在他胯下卖力地吞吐着，薄薄的嘴唇被蹭得发红，一只手偷偷摸摸探进内裤里，不知道在捣鼓什么。栀子花的香气大喇喇地充盈室内，そらる闭上眼深呼吸，用自己的信息素回应他，一只手插进他爱人的发间轻轻摩蹭着，像是鼓励一般。

　　几分钟后まふまふ有些累了，他松了嘴用手有一下没一下地撸着，看向そらる的眼神委屈得要命，男人连忙俯下身把爱人爱怜地揽进怀里，两个人面对面互相解开对方睡衣的纽扣。まふまふ坐在他的大腿上，扶着他的性器在自己的臀缝磨蹭，趴在他肩头喘息。

　　“就这么想要吗？”そらる轻声笑着，并不脱下年轻人的衣服，只是把手探进敞开的前襟，去揉捏他的乳头。

　　“嗯、是谁弄得我发情的，そらるさん？”

　　“好吧，我错了。”そらる毫无诚意地道歉，让まふまふ跪着脱掉内裤，他的一只手摸到像是犯了水灾的小穴，慢慢插入两根手指。昨晚的开发让那处还是柔软的，很快将他的手指吞吃进去，まふまふ靠过来吻他，两个人的舌头软绵绵地缠在一起，并没什么急不可耐的情欲。

　　扩张进行得意料之中的顺利，そらる把放在甬道里的手指抽出来，まふまふ正准备往他身上蹭，突然想起来了什么。

　　“啊！そらるさん，我没有套子了...”まふまふ看着そらる把沾满了体液的手指送进嘴里，脸色有些发红。男人指了指床头柜：“你把第一层抽屉打开看看？”

　　まふまふ挪过去，拉开抽屉，两大盒杰士邦正躺在里面，他拆开包装拿出一个避孕套，脸几乎要烧起来。

　　“诶，还是有凸点的？”

　　“你不喜欢，那要不就不用了？”

　　“...不可能！你还说我预谋已久，你、你不也一样吗？”

　　そらる笑着捏捏まふまふ的小脸蛋，“谁叫我喜欢你这么久了呢。”

　　まふまふ扁了扁嘴，算是认了，把套子套好，扶着そらる的肩，对准那处一点点坐下去。一丁点不一样的刺激都是过分的，他差点腿软到一下子全坐下去，连忙紧张地搂住そらる的脖子，男人拍拍他的背，落下一个安抚性质的吻。

　　骑乘体位让性器能进得很深，彻底坐下之后まふまふ软在そらる身上喘息，声音气若游丝：“现在我知道什么叫食髓知味了。”

　　“嗯？那你的滋味可真的很不错，各种方面上。”

　　まふまふ瞪他一眼，撑着そらる的肩膀缓缓动起来。

　　微弯的性器恰恰顶在他的敏感点上，每一次抽送都让他想要尖叫。就这么起起落落了十几次之后，まふまふ终于受不了了，松了力气软在那里，在两个人紧密结合的同时，把眼泪全蹭到そらる身上。男人慌慌张张地去抱他，蹭掉那些眼泪。

　　“怎么了，疼吗？”

　　“没有，只是太累了...”

　　そらる亲亲他的脸：“昨天晚上辛苦你了，还是让我来吧。”

　　まふまふ感觉自己被抱着放倒在床上，そらる覆上来温柔地把他的腿张得更开，强忍着欲望缓慢地抽动着。他搂着男人的后背急速地喘息，そらる在满足自己的同时也不忘增加他的快感，两个人时不时凑在一起接吻，两具赤裸而炙热的肉体紧贴在一处。

　　他从未如此渴望过一个人，他是饥不择食、急不可耐的，因为他能感到爱。从そらる和他十指相扣的动作里，不断落下的亲吻里，那双眼睛里——他曾经说他想溺死在其中，现在他终于带着自己的一切沉进去，可那片湖水只是温柔地包围着他，并不冰凉，也并不会将他吞噬，而是给他爱。

　　做完之后他们拥在一起亲热着，自己家Alpha的信息素让まふまふ放松了神经，他的八爪鱼式睡姿和そらる很是契合，男人搂着他给他按揉酸痛的后腰，似乎他一抬头就能吻到他。

　　当然，まふまふ很快就那么做了。

　　两个人懒懒地缩在床上睡回笼觉，也不去换掉被まふまふ弄脏的床单，太阳悄悄从没拉紧的窗帘缝隙里撒进光来。

　　之后五天的发情期两个人都没离开过家门，在家里过着没羞没躁的日子，まふまふ干脆一直披着浴袍，下身直接一丝不挂，想要了就往そらる身上蹭，也免得再弄脏そらる借给他的衣服。

　　他们一开始还好好地在床上做，后来そらる带着他把他们能想到的体位都试了一遍，顺便在公寓的每一个地方撒野。在まふまふ第三次被按在客厅的落地窗上进入之后，他们的避孕套终于用完了，完事之后まふまふ崩溃地倒在沙发上，十分佩服他男朋友的身体素质，明明每次都是他先勾引人家的，结果最后也是他累得要死。

　　他眼看着そらる把最后一个壮烈牺牲的避孕套打了结丢进垃圾桶，刚经历过高潮的后穴还在滴着水，まふまふ挪过去缩进人家怀里：“好累啊。”

　　“呃，我有点太粗暴了？不好意思。”

　　“没有没有，要是我不喜欢你，我才不会让你把我弄成这样呢。”

　　そらる笑笑，亲亲他家的小朋友。“第五天了，你感觉怎么样了？”

　　まふまふ沉默了一会儿，似乎是感受了一下。“嗯...快结束了。”

　　“你是不是不能和我住一起？”

　　“嗯，有时候公司的人会来谈工作上的事...还有あまちゃん，我妈妈有时也会来看我。”

　　“我会经常去看你的。”

　　“そらるさん...我会想你的！”まふまふ把手握成拳揉揉眼睛，开始假哭。 そらる替他合上敞开的前襟，系好浴袍的带子，抱着这个无理取闹的家伙去洗澡。

　　そらる正把手伸进まふまふ的后穴，去洗那些黏腻的分泌液，感觉到怀里的人正定定地看着他。

　　“其实我觉得我早就开始喜欢你了。”まふまふ眨了眨眼睛，语出惊人。

　　“是吗，从什么时候开始？”

　　“差不多是握手会那次，我想。那天我刚刚过完发情期，所以闻得到你的信息素，我真的好喜欢它。然后和你握手之后，我简直不想洗手，可是没有办法呀——工作人员在看着我呢。”まふまふ耸耸肩，そらる笑着握住他的手，手指探进他指间。

　　“那你以后可以牵个够了。”

　　“哇，好肉麻。”虽然这么说着，年轻人还是笑了出来。“后来，我开始慢慢地和你接触。于是我变得更坚定了，我就想，就算你不是个Alpha，就算你是个Beta甚至Omega——我也会爱上你的。”

　　“就像小美人鱼一样？”

　　“啊，那你就是王子そらるさん？”两个人笑成一团。

　　まふまふ感觉体内的躁动正在退去，そらる给他的信息素也不再有攻击性，而是变得柔和而平静。这次他们难得没有洗澡洗到一半就擦枪走火，两个人只是凑在一起帮对方打着泡沫，时不时交换一两个吻，毕竟往后有段时间他们都不能住在一起了。

　　洗完澡之后そらる给まふまふ套上他来时的那身衣服——当然已经被家政夫そらる洗干净了。男人抱着他再留下一个临时标记，把懒得直哼哼的某著名艺人扶到车上，送他回家。

　　天月接到了消息，已经提前赶到まふまふ家等着了。

　　等そらる把车开进了车库，まふまふ解开安全带正要离开，又被男人扳过来亲了一通，在柔和的触碰之间，他能感觉到对方的嘴唇慢慢勾起一个微笑的弧度。

　　“我真不想放你走。”嘴唇分开之后，そらる揉着他的头发说。

　　“那そらるさん找个地方把我关起来好了？‘你的爱只能属于我——’”まふまふ举起双手扮鬼，学他以前看过的痴男怨女爱情片。

　　“不行，我知道你想要自由。”

　　“还我气氛！你这个只会讲情话的老男人。”

　　“难道不对吗？你当然可以离开，”そらる指了指他的左胸口，“可是这里绝对不行。”说完他坏笑着转身下车，不去管一边终于开始害羞的小家伙。

　　两个人一前一后地进了房子的侧门，天月早就在客厅等着，他冲そらる笑笑，并且瞪了まふまふ一眼。他们闲聊了几句之后，そらる起身告辞，まふまふ可怜兮兮地冲他挥手，恨不得把“恋恋不舍”这四个字写在脸上。

　　“看来你们相处得不错？”そらる走了之后，天月这么调侃他。まふまふ毫不客气地回敬：“彼此彼此，あまちゃん可比我有经验多了。”

　　“哈哈，真是说不过你。下面该说正事了，你知道这五天耽误了多少工作吗？还有，你生日那天的演唱会，也该开始准备了。”天月把几张订在一起的日程表递给他，“在这之前，先去发条推特，别让你的粉丝以为你终于过劳死了。”

　　“好...这么多，你是魔鬼吗？”まふまふ走马观花地翻着日程表，脸色渐渐变黑，这下他和そらる不知何时才能见面了，也许是永别。

　　“不不不，这可不是我的意思。公司上面对你谈恋爱这件事没什么意见，只要做好保密工作就没问题，只是要把之前遗漏的工作都补上。”天月耸耸肩，表示他也很无奈。

　　“是吗，太好了！不过这样下去就好久不能见到そらるさん了...”

　　“没事，信息技术进步了，你们可以视频啊。”

　　“你果然是魔鬼。”まふまふ冲天月挥挥手，乖乖回房间作业。

　　在等笔电打开的空闲里，他十分听话地拍了一张自拍——まふまふ简单地化了点淡妆，抱着那只据说是吃纸巾长大的まふてる，用它的大头垫着自己的下巴，成功摆拍。之后他加了个自己常用的滤镜，发在推特上。

　　「@まふまふ_こたつでみかん：  
　　很抱歉之前有些不舒服，现在已经好多啦。于是和吃了最贵的纸巾才能出镜的まふてる合影了。顺便，明晚的生放送会有极其重大的通知，要来看哦！！！（对了请给我点赞狠狠地）」

　　一会儿，Windows熟悉的页面出现在电脑上，他只是瞥了一眼，决定先看“噌噌”地变多的评论。

　　「@uni_海胆：身体还没事吧ww大家快给他点赞！  
　　@看着まふまふ失神了：#まふくん大丈夫かな 这次好像真的不太大丈夫了呢（颜文字）今天也很可爱哦www  
　　@我爱吃米饭：什么重要通知？？这是要出新专还是开live？！  
　　@把你给まふまふ掉：是我的错觉吗，てるちゃん好像胖了？  
　　......」

　　他傻笑着翻着这些评论，选了几条写上回复。看这些喜欢他的人的调侃或是玩笑的确很能让他振奋，某种意义上这也是他坚持走这条路的原因之一了——为了还在关注着他的人，他还要更努力才行。

　　这么翻了一会儿，他看到了一个有些眼熟的ID。

　　「@そらる：好像瘦了，要好好吃饭。」

　　天哪，这种中年男人式的说话风格、直男式的ID，一看就是他的男朋友。まふまふ笑着点开他的主页，そらる的头像是个很好看的男孩子——非常像他本人（年轻时的样子），似乎是别人为他画的。他立刻点了关注，打开私聊的页面。

　　“そらるさん！（颜文字）”

　　他本来想回复那条评论，后来想了想，也只是点了一个赞。它很快被点赞数多的热评挤得没了踪影，不过过了没多久，对方有了回复。

　　“被你发现了？”

　　“你根本就没有一点想隐蔽的意思好吗www”

　　“也对哦。我好像还没有加你的LINE账号，给我发一下？”

　　“好的（颜文字）爱そらるさん！！”

　　两个人加好了LINE之后，まふまふ决定跑去视奸そらる的主页。大概是日本要文艺复兴了，そらる这个佛系作家居然有一百多万粉丝，不过他倒是很少更新推特，更新内容除了散文和随笔，就是自己家养的花草或出去旅游时的照片，一派养生老年人风格。

　　在まふまふ翻着几张そらる拍的栀子花时，そらる突然用LINE打了语音电话过来，他手一抖，直接按下了接听键。

　　“喂——そらるさん？”

　　“啊，你这么快就接了？等等，我戴一下耳机——好了。”

　　“你在干什么呀？”

　　“写之前提到过的那个长篇。多亏了你，我突然就很有灵感了，我想它会是个很棒的故事。你呢，在干什么？”

　　“这次发情期又让我耽误了好多事情啦，正准备开始做呢。对了，因为这个，可能有一两个星期不能去找你玩了，不好意思。”

　　“没关系，我会去找你的。”

　　“好啊！”

　　两个人沉默了一会儿，まふまふ打开文档开始写歌词，そらる那边也响起敲打键盘的声音。まふまふ干脆打开了免提，这样对方的声音响起来时，就更有一种两个人正待在一起的感觉了。

　　“对了，そらるさん。我在生日那天会有场live，你会去吗？我可以给你买票哦。”

　　“好啊。这就是明晚的重要通知？就这么告诉我真的没问题吗？”

　　“没有呀。因为...是そらるさん嘛。”

　　そらる轻笑了一声，“那你想要什么生日礼物？”

　　“我可以要一打そらるさん吗？”

　　“好啊，全部都给你。从头到脚都是你的。”

　　まふまふ捂着脸弯下腰去，感觉自己又被撩得体无完肤了。

　　“认真的，你想要什么？”

　　“啊，好难选！我真的不知道诶。”

　　“那我就自己给你选了。我保证，一定会是很惊喜的礼物的。”

　　之后两个人又开始沉默，但并不觉得尴尬，そらる能听见对方叹气的声音、放下水杯时玻璃杯底和桌面的碰撞声。大概过了很久以后，他听到まふまふ走远又返回来，然后那边响起吉他拨弦的声音。

　　“让我给你唱首歌吧。”

　　“好啊。”

　　まふまふ像是深吸了一口气，在椅子上坐下。

Staring at the moon so blue  
Turning all my thoughts to you  
I was without hopes or dreams  
I tried to dull an inner scream but you saw me through  
Walking on a path of air  
See your faces everywhere  
As you melt this heart of stone  
you take my hand to guide me home and now I'm in love*

　　（*《You took my heart away》Michael Learns To Rock）

　　一直到他唱完最后一句，そらる都安静地听着。其实まふまふ的声线更适合去唱那些温柔的情歌，他的英语意外地好听，清澈的嗓音像是在诉说着什么一般，总是能舒缓人的神经。

　　“很好听哦。”

　　“嗯嗯，这是そらるさん限定！”

　　虽然刚刚分别了不到一个小时，まふまふ已经觉得自己开始想念そらる了。他就这么开始了一段对一个距他不到五公里远的人的异地恋，不过还好，恋爱中的傻子们都是心甘情愿的。

　　之后他和そらる总是整天开着语音通话，不嫌烦地从早到晚地腻歪。其实更多时候两个人不怎么交流，他们总爱从传来的声响中判断对方正在做什么。浇水声、蔬菜下进油锅的刺啦声和敲打键盘的哒哒声构成了佛系作家そらる的日常，而まふまふ也让对方感受了一次完整的作曲过程，尽管そらる总是能听到麦当劳宅急送的小哥来送餐的声音，以及天月顺着网线爬过来传达的嫌弃。

　　他们的交流大多是在夜里。まふまふ总被そらる逼着早睡，不过实际情况是他就算已经早早地爬上了床，也会忍不住和そらる聊得很晚，夜里まふまふ的情绪总是不太稳定——每个人都是这样，于是他们无话不谈。临睡前まふまふ总是不愿意挂电话，一定要等そらる睡着了再挂断，不过每次先睡着的都是他自己。

　　“まふまふ？”そらる会这么叫一声，确认他的小家伙又撑不住睡着了之后，才会挂断电话。

　　等到天月不在的时候，まふまふ就开始像父母不在家的高中生一样撒野，抱着偷偷赶过来的そらる，两个人像偷情一般做一场酣畅淋漓的爱，用以对抗漫长的黑夜。

　　我爱你，我爱你。他们告诉对方，在激烈纠缠着的时刻，在一切结束之后、两个人相拥而眠之前。

　　夏日在悄然之间溜走了，日照渐弱，去偏爱入春的南半球。可这夏日又是无尽的，まふまふ想他忘不了了，逃不掉却也不想逃，关于他怎样陷进了一场“穷尽一生的恋爱”。

-

——To be continued.——


	4. Chapter.09 Bloom

　　演唱会最后定在十月十八号晚上。不过说是演唱会，其实更像是庆生会，まふまふ特地请来了浦岛坂田船中うらさか二人，虽然两个人是从ニコニコ出道的唱见，但他们之前也有过很多次合作就是了。

　　公演七点开场，そらる当然早早地去了现场，凭着まふまふ给他的“秘密武器”混进了后台。

　　化妆间里，S!N正在给まふまふ上妆，他现在成了まふまふ（钦点的）首席造型师，そらる就坐在一边看着他们。这会儿妆容已经基本完成了，S!N正涂着那骚气的红色眼影，まふまふ乖乖闭着眼微微仰起头，这幅情景让そらる想起自己曾经看过的中国电影《霸王别姬》。

　　为了今天まふまふ特地去染了头发，是发梢深灰到发尾浅灰的渐变色，很是好看。妆面完成之后，年轻人转过头来冲他一笑，そらる差点背过气去，会心一击。

　　当然，帅不过三秒的まふまふ立刻就像个小学生一样，眼睛亮晶晶地小跑到そらる身边，去拆男朋友带给他的生日礼物。

　　“哇，是小怪兽背包！そらるさん我爱你！”小学生笑逐颜开，打开那个FENDI的盒子，站在一旁的S!N笑了笑，走开了。

　　“你不会破产吧？”まふまふ开始瞎操心。

　　“放心，有稿费撑着呢。而且我这不是傍上大款了吗？等我破产了，我就整天吃你的喝你的，蓐资本主义羊毛。”

　　“好好好，在下心甘情愿！”

　　看到四下无人，两个人放心地凑在一起乱亲一通，そらる托着爱人的侧脸，也不敢吻得太用力，毕竟这张脸一会儿就要经历几万人的洗礼了。

　　“生日快乐，你今天真美。”

　　“谢谢そらるさん，今天一定会很开心的！”

　　两个人短暂地腻歪了一会儿之后，观众入场的时间到了，そらる揉揉まふまふ的头发，起身准备离开。

　　“要加油哦，我们家まふ最棒了。”

　　“嗯嗯！”

　　まふまふ抬手和他击掌，就算作是告别。

　　于是这个狂欢的夜晚，就要开始了。

-

　　まふまふ给他选的位置在最前排，还顺便塞给他三根不同色的荧光棒和一个星期后的握手会券，そらる再次怀疑自己被大款包养了。这会儿三人还未出场，そらる在座位上不知所措地被一群妹子包围，并更加崩溃地发现自己是这方圆十里之内唯一的男性。他默默听着邻座妹子的痴汉发言，感觉活着真好，哪天他们要是出柜了，他真不知道自己能死在哪里。

　　其实这是他第一次坐在这么好的位置，从前他总是各种脸黑，只能缩在角落里或坐在看台上，举着望远镜远远地看まふまふ。今天他不仅马上就可以看到まふまふ在离他不到十米的地方唱歌，而且这个人一不小心就成了他的男朋友，想想还有点小激动呢。

　　稍后，聚光灯被打开，场内几乎是立刻安静下来。不到片刻，三人出现在场内，观众席上三色的荧光棒立刻被点亮，迷妹们的尖叫响彻场内。

　　三个人冲着台下挥手，まふまふ似乎还往そらる这边偷瞄了一眼，随即开始愉快地转手中的麦，向台下投去一个来自芳心收割机的微笑。

　　《脱法ロック》的鼓点响起，今天的まふまふ也是稳得要命呢。不得不说这些年他的现场唱功真的进步了不少，不再像以前那样听者落泪了，彻底地告别了录音室歌手的时代。うらさか二人今天也表现得很不错，他们本就是从声真拟做起的，不能苛求十全十美的唱功，但今天两人依然十分圈粉。

　　几首歌之后到了MC，まふまふ今天似乎格外兴奋，笑得背景板上差点就要配合地冒出粉红色的小花。三个人在台上愉快地插科打诨和商业互吹，下一首歌开始前，台下的人们一齐喊着“まふまふさん生日快乐”。

　　这一首是《胧月》，まふまふ的独唱。之前三人短暂地退场，只有まふまふ再穿着浴衣独自出场。又是一阵尖叫，果然，大家都猜到了标准结局。他半跪坐在工作人员放好的坐垫上，闭上眼睛安定地唱着，这一直是そらる最喜欢的原创曲之一——这么想着，他的脸上露出了老父亲看女儿一般慈祥的表情。此时荧光棒换成了清一色的白，そらる小声地跟唱着，生怕打扰了场内的安静。

　　他是何其有幸，才能被如此优秀的人喜欢？

　　这次的公演一如既往地顺利，まふまふ一直到最后都还有力气蹦蹦跳跳，从头到尾都没有一次破音，看来嗓子的状态不错。

　　最后一首歌结束之后，三个人一齐向台下鞠躬，其实そらる并没有像旁边的妹子一样感到恋恋不舍，又有谁知道呢，这台人形自走音乐播放器正好就是他家的。大家正准备开始喊安可，まふまふ把右手食指贴在嘴唇上，做了个“嘘”的动作。

　　这时，工作人员从后台抬上来一个巨大的蛋糕——是个巨大的まふてる，不过它没能存活多久，まふまふ立刻就扑上去把它切了两刀。

　　“诶，你切了四块？”うらた有点懵了。

　　“啊，因为三块很不好切呀。而且后台的工作人员这么辛苦，也给他们留一点嘛。”

　　——呸，怎么可能，这一块当然是留给男朋友的。

　　听了まふまふ义正言辞地瞎扯，うらさか二人心领神会地相视而笑，决定低下头安静吃瓜...吃まふてる。

　　“まふくん吃东西也好可爱啊！”坐在そらる旁边的妹子瞬间变成星星眼，转头和友人说。然而直男如他并不知道一个大男人吃东西的样子有什么可爱的，虽然まふまふ长得的确不赖，但那些白色的奶油只让他想到一些糟糕的画面...呃，这么一想好像是不错。

　　说起来，他们好像有几个星期没有做过了？そらる认真地算了一下——三个星期。最近まふまふ一直在忙彩排的事，还要为不久之后就要放出消息的新专写曲子，所以两个人几乎没有见面，更别说一起睡觉了。想起因为最近两个人一天十几个小时的语音电话而暴涨的通信费用，そらる感觉更加怨念了，哪有处于热恋期的情侣整天不见面的道理？

　　于是，他做了个不太好的决定。

　　三个可爱的家伙吃完蛋糕之后便退场了，大家又开始喊安可。果然，没一会儿，银色的丝带爆开，喵喵歌的前奏响起，是意料之中的安可曲，戴着粉猫耳的まふまふ一蹦一跳地出现，そらる的心就要化了。他一边唱着一边冲台下挥手，脸上是藏不住的笑，甚至连声音里都带上了若有若无都笑意。

　　就这样，三个心理年龄相加不会超过十岁的偶像在安可时间里彻底放飞了自我，うらた把摆在舞台一边的巨型てる气球扔进了观众席，大家努力地把它拍回去，差点就砸到了さかた；而在另外两个人互动的时间里，まふまふ也不知道转了多少次麦，看得そらる心惊胆战，生怕这个熊孩子又手滑把自己刚赚的钱全砸没了。

　　唱到最后一段副歌时，まふまふ干脆跑到了舞台边缘，和坐在第一排的粉丝击掌，そらる毫不自作多情地认为，他是为了他来的。如他所想，他家小朋友一路十分随机地跑着击掌，却精准地找到了他的手，两只手只接触了不到一秒的时间，可二人已经心知肚明。

　　安可之后三人又向台下深深地鞠躬，在简短的告别之后终于离场。出了会场そらる就脱离人群直奔后台，まふまふ坐在化妆镜前正准备卸妆，就看见そらる急匆匆地走来。

　　“诶，そらるさん，你...”

　　他没能把这句话说完。看到化妆间里空无一人，そらる直接掰着他的下巴吻了上去，まふまふ愣了一下，也笑着接受了这个吻。

　　亲着亲着そらる的手就探进了他的衣服，まふまふ知道他很想他，他们已经有太久没有做过了。于是他努力地回应そらる，手臂勾上男人的脖子，让两个人的上半身完全靠在一起，嘴唇都快要被咬肿。

　　“你想做吗？”等到まふまふ终于憋红了脸轻轻把他推开，そらる这么问着。

　　“现、现在吗？可是一会儿还要去庆功宴...”まふまふ没敢问蛋糕的事，他实在是不想听到“比起吃蛋糕当然是先吃你啊”这种烂俗R级漫画里的对话了。

　　“我们可以快一点。我很想你，まふまふ。”

　　“那不要在这里...我们去休息室，诶？”そらる直接把他整个人抱了起来，双脚悬空的感觉让他有点心跳加速。男人一直抱着他走进休息室才放下来，嘴唇有些急躁地贴上来，两个人互相脱去对方的衣服丢在椅子上，生怕它们沾染了什么不好的气味。

　　“そらるさん有套子吗...？”

　　“嗯。”这会儿そらる正解开他的裤子，嘴唇贴在颈侧小心吻着。

　　“你不会整天都把这种东西带在身上吧！”

　　“没有啊，只是去见你的时候会带上。”まふまふ崩溃地看着そらる从被丢在一边的衣服口袋里翻出一个避孕套——这次是螺纹的，他竟然兴奋得不能自抑，心想他们这一对变态可真是天造地设。

　　顾虑着一会儿可能会有人来找まふまふ，そらる揭开了年轻人后颈上的抑制贴，可是并没有给他临时标记，他可不想让自己的Omega在公共场合发情。于是そらる只是缓慢地释放自己的信息素，好让まふまふ兴奋起来，一只手摸进年轻人身上仅剩的一条内裤，去戳弄那个早就自顾自地湿润的柔软穴口。

　　“まふ，转过去好吗？”

　　“嗯...”到这个份上，まふまふ也只有乖乖任人摆布了。

　　他转过身去，不自觉地翘起下半身，感觉到そらる蹲下去脱掉它，温热的吐息打在身后，随即有什么柔软的东西碰上了那个隐秘的入口，就好像是...そらる的舌尖。

　　“そらるさん你干吗、嗯...别这样...”

　　然而そらる怎会听他的话？男人细致地舔净他小穴附近沾上的透明淫液，然而新的液体很快就被激动地收缩着的小穴吐出来，顺着臀缝淌下。舌尖时不时顺着褶皱探进他的体内，一会儿，一根手指冷不丁侵犯进来，まふまふ趴在墙壁上喘着，今天他似乎格外兴奋。

　　在这种场合做爱带来的刺激让两个人都格外急切，后面很快就接纳了三根手指，小穴回忆起了从前的感觉，有意无意地吸着そらる，渴求更多的触碰。

　　感觉差不多了以后，そらる抽出手指把まふまふ翻过来，边吻着被撩得浑身发软的人边给自己戴上套子，抬起年轻人的双腿架在自己肩上。整个人悬空被压在墙上的感觉让まふまふ手忙脚乱地搂住爱人，生怕自己掉下去。

　　“现在我能进去吗？”そらる耐心地问他，在那张小脸蛋上一下下吻着。まふまふ还没来得及卸妆，他看上去美极了，生理性的泪水挂在红色的眼影上，竟然意外地性感。

　　他又一次安心地确认，这个光芒万丈的人是他的了。

　　年轻人羞涩地点头，双手环住他的脖子：“你进来吧。”

　　性器的前端在穴口戳了戳，随即一点点操进去，紧闭的甬道被慢慢撑开，まふまふ睁大了眼睛小声叫着，眼泪顺着脸侧淌下去，又被そらる舔掉。从未尝试过的体位带给他更强烈的刺激，男人进得有点太深了，他忍不住颤抖，缩紧的内壁清晰地勾勒出那根东西的形状，そらる被夹得发出一声闷哼。

　　“放松一点，宝贝，你太紧张了。”そらる的手托着まふまふ的大腿，一时空闲不下来，只有蹭蹭他的小鼻子。

　　他感觉まふまふ听了他的话后在努力地放松自己，小穴不再一味地紧缩，而是有技巧地吸吮着他，年轻人投来一个欲说还休的眼神，不过そらる懂了。他稍稍退出来一点，再挺动腰部狠狠操回去。

　　“啊——！”这一下そらる正好重重撞在他的前列腺上，まふまふ呜咽着把そらる的腰夹得更紧，示意他赶紧开始正题。

　　如果说他们从前做的时候都是温柔的，那么这一次大抵可以用疯狂来形容。这并不是说そらる有多粗暴，男人从来不忍心弄痛他，他只要稍微一皱眉，他的爱人永远都会强忍着停下来等他适应，给他一个个吻作安慰。那么这大概就是まふまふ自己的问题了，今天从一开始做他就激动得要命，信息素不受控制地跑出来，心脏几乎要被满溢的幸福感淹没。

　　强烈的摩擦渐渐让他丢掉了理智，被そらる带出来的体液不断顺着臀部的曲线流下，尽数滴在地板上。肉体撞击的声音让两个人都更加兴奋，まふまふ的每一处敏感点都能被照顾到，身子无助地随着そらる的动作摇晃，性器贴在小腹上吐着前列腺液。

　　这边两个人正激烈纠缠着，急促的喘息和呻吟混杂在一起，まふまふ丢在一边架子上的手机却突然响了起来。

　　完蛋了。“そ、そらるさん！”

　　“怎么了，你要接吗？”男人暂时停下了动作，凑过去想要堵他的嘴。吻他的时候まふまふ抽着鼻子委屈地点了点头，于是他们就保持着这个诡异的体位，そらる伸手捞过手机替他接通，贴在还紧张地双手双脚抱着他的年轻人耳边。

　　“喂...？”

　　“まちゃん，你去哪了呀？我在化妆间没找到你。”是天月。

　　“啊...我在卫生间呢。庆功宴什么时候开始？”说实话まふまふ真佩服自己，在这种情况下还能发出这种一本正经的声音。其实他紧张得不行，确认了对方是天月之后，そらる又使坏地在他体内挺动起来，他拼命咬着嘴唇压抑呼之欲出的呻吟，却还是有一个意义不明的单音泄漏出来。

　　“你要自己过去，还是和我们一起...诶，你怎么了？”

　　“没...事。”才怪。そらる正埋头在他颈侧吻着，まふまふ觉得他已经快要不知羞耻地大声哭叫出来了。

　　“要不你和そらるさん一起吧，我们要出发了，还有半个小时开始。他去你那边了吗？”

　　“还没有。”まふまふ停顿了一下，做一个深呼吸。“不用管我了，我和他一起去。”

　　草草说了几句之后天月终于挂了电话，そらる急躁地把手机甩在一边，掐着他的腿根又重又快地操弄起来。まふまふ终于能放荡地哭叫出声，大概他就要疯了，そらる动得比之前都要激烈，他整个人都动弹不得，只有大张着双腿接受男人的侵犯。

　　这个变态肯定想这么做很久了，说不定刚刚坐在台下就在想一会儿要怎么操他呢——まふまふ哼哼唧唧地哭着，这样委屈地想，可是做爱的感觉偏偏就太好，他已经说不出话来了。

　　“你这个...混蛋。”

　　まふまふ倒在沙发上，差不多要翻个白眼昏死过去。刚才そらる又撞开了他的生殖腔在里面高潮，而且这里明明有沙发，为什么还要把他按在墙上做？不可饶恕。そらる乖乖在爱人的命令下给他穿好衣服，抱着他的小可爱，两个人并排躺下。

　　“下次再这样，就不给你做了。”まふまふ毫无威慑力地威胁他。

　　“好好好，不给了。”

　　“我认真的！”

　　“我错了，可是我真的好想你啊。”

　　于是他们接吻，温存而绵长地。まふまふ不说话了，挪过去缩进そらる怀里，让男人的下巴抵住他的头发，两个人就这么静静躺了好一会儿。

　　“そらるさん。”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“你想不想...见见我妈妈？我和她提起过你好多次，她还挺开心的，关于我们的事。”

　　“哇，真的吗？我当然愿意了。”そらる揉揉他的头发，“我一直都有空。”

　　两个人又抱在一起叽叽歪歪了半天，才舍得起身分开，そらる来打扫惨不忍睹的案发现场，而まふまふ出去卸妆。后来困得要死的两个人去了庆功宴，强打着精神喝了几杯，不过依然很尽兴就是了。

　　哦，后来そらる用“我都要见你家长了，跟你睡一起也没关系”这种歪理在まふまふ家留宿了，不过这都是后话了。

　　于是今晚陪他睡觉的终于不是まふてる了——まふまふ快乐地往洗得干干净净、身上带着和他一样的沐浴露香气的男朋友怀里蹭了蹭，感觉额头上落下一个吻。

　　他爱他，まふまふ迷迷糊糊地想着，今天他入睡的时间比往常都要快些。

-

——To be continued.——


End file.
